1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and an apparatus associated therewith for the guiding of a light weight, flexible material web or at least a strip thereof in a machine for the treatment of the material web and along a portion of a moving guide element, particularly for forwarding a strip of a paper web in a papermaking machine and along a portion of a rotating guide roller. This invention can also be utilized, besides in papermaking machines, for the transfer of plastic or metal foils as well as for transferring textile fibers.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
European Patent Publication EP-PS-326535 discloses a method and an apparatus for the cutting and guiding of a lead-in band from a smooth-surface roller in a press to a desired location. This is achieved via the use of two air streams, wherein one air stream, directed against the outer surface of the roller, severs the lead-in band and frees same from the roller, and wherein the other air stream, via the production of a negative pressure region, further conveys the band along a guide plate.
A disadvantage of the noted solution is that these installations require a lot of room which limits the accessibility to the machine and inhibits the addition of further devices, such as for example, steam blasters or of a twin scraper. In addition, at this narrow portion, paper jams can occur, which lead to damage within the entire press section of the papermaking machine. The contamination of the guiding plate, via the paper web, should also be noted, in connection herewith.
It is also well known to sever the paper strip via the use of a manually actuated blast device and convey same to a rotating roller, wherein the length of time and success of this working procedure depend to a large extent upon the experience and know-how of the machine foreman.
It is the task or object of this invention, to produce a method and an associated apparatus, which will assure a safe and simple guiding of the material web or of a strip thereof, toward a moving guide element and which only minimally inhibits access to the entire apparatus.